Sarah Riseth Arelia Crawford
Sarah Riseth Arelia Crawford is the top student in Pearlshore World University. She is also the daughter of Head Dean Galileo Ares Crawford. Sarah is also the leader of the Rising Knights, the top heroic group in the World Academy. Appearance Sarah's main color is pale sky blue, however it may also be pale aqua. She has pale cobalt blue as her outline. Similar to her mother, Sarah has ruby colored eyes. In her anime artwork, Sarah retains her ruby eyes. Her hair color is darkish cobalt blue and she has relatively busty proportions. Sarah seems to have long hair, however, preferring to keep it tied in a pony tail. She wears two blue hair clips on the left side of her hair, showing that side of her forehead whereas the right side is left as it is with a portion of her front hair almost overlapping her right eye. Personality Cool and distant toward people she doesn't consider close to her, Sarah is a very serious girl with a highly stern behavior, especially toward others she has no respect or any amount of consideration to, for the most case being Vincent Universe and his friends. Abrasive and completely adamant to boost her already strict attitude, Sarah is considered both Pearlshore University's and the Academy's top student and most popular girl of all, however, seeing nothing special on her reputation and the praises she gets from her peers. She is self-willed, not insisting on backing down on whatever goal she has in her mind or refusing the members of her group to give up on a fight, be it something personal to them or something they have all whole heartedly agreed to achieve. To go along with this, she has sworn to find and get her revenge on the Goddess that killed her sister and mother, and caused her father to lose an eye, as well as to make her pay for causing her the pain she has endured for these past many years. True to her reputation as both Pearlshore University and the Academy's top student, Sarah is distinctively clever, both in her studies and in combat. For the former, she is well educated and formal in studying and reviewing, being able to give out even the smallest detail and information in her class and has aced her exams in a relatively flawless fear, similar to her father. She is surprisingly talented in painting as well. As for the latter, she is quick-witted to come up with any strategy to go against her opponent and is able to predict her opponent's move based on their move pattern which she can use to counter and have the battle turn in her favor, another similarity between her and her father. She is respected and feared by the other students due to both her skills and personality, however, not meaning that some have also admired her due to this and her beautiful appearance. Sarah is quite strong, being able to stand her own ground in battle without having any kind of special ability or powers. Her impressive combat capabilities is what drives her strength and is reinforced with her quick thinking. She is hardworking, as she trains regularly, citing it as a way to make sure she is prepared for the time she confronts the Goddess responsible for her pain and is highly serious about it, as she dislikes people seeing her training as a waste of time, being easily provoked over it, even when she was questioned by Vincent and Kiro about this, holding the two at the tip of her sword with an angry expression. Sarah is also not good at socializing with others outside her field of known friends. Giselle has said that Sarah is actually kind but only shows it to her friends, and has also told Vincent that Sarah has a few more sides to her that she doesn't like showing to others due to her mindset. Though appearing to be fearless and strong, Sarah holds a fragile side to her, as she suffers from an anxiety that causes her to freeze up with fear, stemming from the trauma of the death of her sister and mother. Revealed by her father, Sarah has an extreme fear of any scenario that will remind her of the tragedy that happened all those years ago. Because of this, she will begin to panic and be unable to move at all. However, Sarah has tried her best to get over this, stating it as a weakness she has that she needs to conquer as it will get in her way. Sarah is confident enough to believe in hope and that she, and those she cares about, can achieve what they desire if they work hard for it. Sarah also holds a great amount of dislike toward Vincent, and some toward his own friends, as she gets easily angry due to his behavior and attitude, in which Vincent's does contrast her's, but not the case. This gradually escalates to the point of becoming hostile toward him, due to finding out about his involvement with the Goddesses, and out of disbelief that he once had the legendary Red Rose prior to losing it. History Sarah was born alongside her twin sister, Marah, to Galileo Ares Crawford, and his wife, Arelia Crawford in the year 1997, the date of her exact birth date along her twin is currently unknown. Not much is known about Sarah prior to the series, however, Galileo has said that Sarah was like any other normal girl when she was still a child; a happy, innocent and sweet little girl with her twin sister. At the age of when she was only 7 years old, another space comet comes to Pearlshore City and ends up killing over a hundred people, involving her twin sister and mother, during the incident. She and her father survive the impact, though her father was knocked unconscious, leaving her the only one able to move though injured. As she screamed at the sight of the corpses of both her mother and twin sister, she is able to get a sight of the comet and finds out that it is a girl who is one of the Goddesses, where as the girl looks at her from afar, she falls in despair as the girl disappears, leaving nothing but destruction and dead bodies around. Galileo also stated that after this event, Sarah has held a personal grudge against the Goddesses, which would explain why she was seen during when another space comet hit Pearlshore. Her personality also greatly changed, becoming reserved, aloof, serious and strict, as well as becoming withdrawn from other people apart from her father and teammates whom all she considers as the only people she cares about. Plot 'Chapter V' Sarah is first seen in the temporary dorm settlements for the freshmen in Pearlshore World University, appearing inside Vincent's room and being informed that for the time being for she and him will be roommates until the final arrangements for the dorm settlements are decided. Afterwards, while alone with Vincent, she openly states to him that despite their stay together being temporary, she has no intention of becoming friends with him after Vincent tried to go on good terms with her at the start. She then leaves their room, leaving Vincent alone to put his things on his side of the room. For the following week, Sarah is seen ignoring and not making any sort of interactions with Vincent up until the finalized arrangement for the university's dormitory arrangements are done. When it is announced that the boys and girls will be going in separate dorms for the current school year, she is informed that she will be staying at the North-west dorm while Vincent will be staying at the two's current dorm in the east. Sarah casually packs her things and leaves, but when Vincent goes to talk to her, she completely ignores him and just continues her way. This leaves Vincent utterly confused as to what her deal is with her attitude, but drops it when Red arrives and is told that he is gonna be his roommate. 'Chapter VI' Sarah first appears when Vincent accidentally comes crashing down into her room after being beaten down by an unknown intruder within the academy. There, Sarah first spots Vincent as he recovers from his fall, but mistakenly thinks of him as an intruder, and at the same time a pervert sneaking around the girls' dorm, and immediately attacks him. She grabs a magi-cluster and throws at Vincent, who is luckily able to dodge it by jumping through her window. Sarah follows Vincent below, who unfortunately landed badly, and announces at how she will not allow and tolerate an intruder and pervert, forcing Vincent into a duel against her. The ensuing commotion from before brings in a crowd as well to watch their duel. When Vincent fails to reason and accidentally comments on her figure, Sarah, embarrassed yet angry, quickly charges at and attacks him. She is surprised to see Vincent having blocked her attack quickly but then continues on the offensive, which forces Vincent to block each of her attacks. Powers and Abilities 'Lancelot Rapier' A rapier that previously belonged to Sarah's mother, Arelia. It is a long rapier with a pink diamond locked on its quillon block. The handle is slight longer and less wider than ordinary rapiers are. The rapier itself is Sarah's main and signature weapon. She is completely capable of using the rapier, from its advantages to disadvantages of all sorts, making use of both the rapier's durability and capability of allowing her to strike quickly. While the rapier isn't as strong compared to other notable swords in the series, Sarah makes use of both its durability and her fast reflex to even the odds against her, as well as using the rapier's long blade and the guards to redirect and block her enemy's attacks respectively. She also uses the guards of the rapier to tie certain small items on. 'Pearl's Edge' be Added... Gallery be Added... Trivia *Although she had cameo appearances in the fourth and fifth chapter, as well as making minor appearances during the first three seasons of the sixth chapter, Sarah didn't become a part of the cast until the fourth season. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)